onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Usuari Discussió:Dani3po
Espècies Animals & Carue Moltes gràcies per la idea, ho he canviat i he posat una galeria. Un article tan llarg sol no el puc fer, o sigui que totes les idees són ben rebudes ^^ --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 19:25, maig 1, 2012 (UTC) One Shots d'Eiichiro Oda Hola Dani! Com ara estic fent les espècies animals i hi han alguns animals als One Shots del llibre "Wanted!" he pensat que podria fer una pàgina sobre les historietes del còmic, però et volia consultar si les considerariem d'alguna manera relacionades amb OP, com per posar-les al wiki. Vagi bé! --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 12:26, maig 2, 2012 (UTC) Hola de nou! D'acord, llavors "Monsters" i "Romance Dawn 1.0". Gràcies, però no cal que me'ls passis, ja que tinc el volum a casa. Gràcies de nou! --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 16:13, maig 2, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Missatge Doncs ja ho pots posar acudits millors.... com per exemple: "quin és el colmo de un bomber? endur-se feina a casa" Jo@n (disc.) 16:50, maig 4, 2012 (UTC) Missatge general T'he corregit el missatge general que no sortia. Si poses una ' ho interpreta malament. Sempre tinc maldecaps si vull posar "d'en" o una ela apòstrof. Ara ja funciona. La broma de l'home invisible a mi almenys m'ha fet gràcia, però he rebut una queixa. Potser millor que no arribem a tant que hi ha petits xD. 20:04, maig 4, 2012 (UTC) Imatges episodis Recorda que et vaig dir que les imatges dels episodis eren "una excepció" i hi posàvem la captura de pantalla igualment. Així tots tenen la mateixa. Ja t'he arreglat els que has posat :) 21:05, maig 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sanji Bones! Si que sóc aquí, l'únic que no edito perquè, en Mugi volia jo no edites més perquè pogues editar ell... Però com que veig que ja no ho fa doncs... Ho faig jo! En poc temps ja em tornaré a posar actiu Saluts! -Guille- La meva Discussió. 08:39, maig 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Imatge Going Merry Trio la primera opció, aquesta, és més gran i té mes bona qualitat a més es veu mes clar el missatge ja que es veu el Merry més clarament ja que a l'altre ja està tot cremant. Amb tema navegacions ara em posava a fer-ho. Per cert he pujat una imatge del episodi 546 de més bona qualitat però es veu la mateixa imatge que hi havia, per que?? Que vagi molt bé macuu!! 15:03, maig 11, 2012 (UTC) Llicències Aprofito i estreno el nom Llicències ara que vas fer neteja de la discussió xD. He acabat de fer l'Ajuda:Llicències als fitxers. Mira aviam què et sembla, però jo crec que resol els dubtes de sobres. Tinc pensat fer un fòrum que informi que a partir d'ara serà obligatori posar les llicències i també ho hauríem de posar al missatge general per evitar el "jo no ho sabia". Com que serà obligatori el no posar llicència també ho haurem de considerar avís, perquè no ens podem passar la vida darrera de la gent posant llicències. Així, després d'avisos, segur que queda clar que s'han de posar. I ja saps com sempre, 3 avisos bloqueig curtet. Em posaré (per fi em decideixo a posar-m'hi!) a posar llicències a totes les imatges que m'he fixat que és bastant ràpid ja que la majoria són de Fair use. Bueno ja parlarem! 15:14, maig 19, 2012 (UTC) Imatge Zenny Ok, fes, fes. Vagi bé! PD: les plantilles les estic començant a dominar... poc a poc... muahahaha XD (ja li poso jo firma, "aqui no ha pasao ná" XD --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 16:13, maig 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Grand Line La idea era fer un resum de la Grand Line i després fer una llista amb les illes que la formen. Tot i així si al final la pagines s'assemblen molt les ajuntarem i eliminarem la pagina de la Grand Line, igual que farem amb algunes illes que són molt curtes i a vegades, amb perdó, una mica patètiques. Però aquests dies, jo no entraré molt al wiki, si tens algun dubte o alguna putualització com aquesta parla amb el BroOk. 19:27, maig 27, 2012 (UTC) : Sí, aquesta és la idea. En el moment que vegi que el contingut ja està posat a la nova pàgina doncs eliminaré l'article Grand Line i hi posaré una redirecció. Està tot calculat xD : 12:07, maig 28, 2012 (UTC) Missatge de benvinguda Quan vegis usuaris que es registren no els posis el missatge de benvinguda que estem fent unes proves per aviam si es posa automàticament. Gràcies! 15:30, maig 31, 2012 (UTC) One Piece manga He vist que estàs creant i completant la pagina de one piece manga, la pagina està molt be però pots canviar els colors de la plantilla? Es que són identics als del Clan Ohara i, confusió no, però no tenen relació directe, bueno ja m'entens que m'estic liant.. xD Gràcies 08:08, juny 3, 2012 (UTC) Descuit Hola Dani! He pujat una imatge d'en Patty 2 anys després i no me n'havia adonat que ja n'hi havia una altra u.u Si pots esborrar-la em faries una favor. Gràcies! ^^ --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 12:55, juny 8, 2012 (UTC) Mar del Cel Hola! He vist que has creat la subpàgina del Mar del Cel. Et volia avisar de que els articles i subpàgines de El Món de One Piece ja els estem fent nosaltres i que ens prenem el nostre temps. No cal córrer, ja passarem la informació de cada pàgina quan toqui. Ja ho anirem fent al nostre ritme i ja eliminaré les pàgines quan toqui. Deixa-ho que ja ens n'ocupem. 21:30, juny 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Colors Punk Hazard Mira Dani no se quins colors posar si no t'agraden aquells però no reverteixis, els colors estàn repetits i es tenen que canviar així que els canvies tu posant uns altres que t'agradin i si no saps que posar deixes els que he posat jo i t'esperes a que surti al anime per tornar-los a canviar. No penso tocar els colors zoan perque a tu no t'agradin els que havia posat. Vale macu? 10:59, juny 14, 2012 (UTC) Gràcies Si no et fa res et contesto per aquí, gràcies per felicitar-me :) Et recordo que et vigilo a Bola de Drac e.e 13:19, juny 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Episodi 553 Au aquí la tens xD. Surt un moment tan petit que no l'havia vist. Per cert, el Ftxer:Barrets de palla a la plaça.jpg l'he posat en anime però l'he tret, suposo que tu també veus que queda massa de lluny no? Amb sort aquesta setmana surt la mateixa imatge que al manga però a l'anime xD. Per cert, ara que estem de vacaciones de verano (almenys jo :D) m'agradaria fer el segon Gran Projecte, bàsicament per animar als usuaris a completar articles que cada dia n'hi ha més per completar. Ja en parlarem un dia d'aquests. 12:44, juny 26, 2012 (UTC) Example Tens un moment? Es que un usuari ha creat un article anomenat Example i tens que eliminar-lo, pots? Bueno només és un petit favor. Gràcies Jo@n (disc.) 11:39, juny 28, 2012 (UTC) : Article eliminat i usuari bloquejat. : 12:22, juny 28, 2012 (UTC) Articles incomplets M'acaba de sortir un logro dels Articles Incomplets, quina gràcia xD. Bona pensada! Aviam si animem als usuaris. Avui faré un fòrum com a crida per completar aquests articles, que aquest estiu vull reduir-los bastant que cada dia n'hi ha més. Em sembla que em centraré en completar-los perquè fa pena veure'n tants. Ja de pas, diré lo del logro aquest que seguir que més d'un cau a la trampa (muahaha). I bé, ara sí que sí, bones vacances! 12:34, juny 29, 2012 (UTC) Imatges d'en Buggy D'acord, fes fes. --'NAMI (disc.)' 15:29, jul 1, 2012 (UTC) Heroi del Wiki Eiii! Ets el primer a aconseguir el súper logro! Et felicito! Jo entre vacances i el viatge a Londres ja l'he perdut dues vegades u.u Bueno, no sé perquè t'ho dic perquè aviat m'ho hauràs de dir tu a mi però, segueix així! 15:03, jul 2, 2012 (UTC) : Ostres què fort !!! Ja has treballat cada dia durant un any sencer !!! Demanaré al Brook que t'elimini tots els "logros" que has obtingut, muahahaha !!! : Jo@n (disc.) 20:34, jul 2, 2012 (UTC) Imatges He vist que tens un logro de haver penjat 3000 imatges a la wiki, però si la wiki només en té 4000, llavors tu representes el 75 % de les imatges penjades a la wikia !!! A sobre només en un sol any !!! Més o menys són 8 imatges diaris, però d'on treus les imatges ??? I el temps ??? Tu treballes per Nadal ??? I per sant Joan ??? La veritat, es que no m'ho crec... Això és passar-se de la ratlla, ets LO PUTO CRACK !!! Ningú et supera ni en logros, ni en edat !!! Bueno, algun dia ja apandré el truc per puder fer tot això, si hi ha, clar.... Fins aviat Jo@n (disc.) 21:09, jul 3, 2012 (UTC) Dubte sobre imatges Melic! fa poc vaig pujar unes imatges i hi havia unes coses que no savia fer.. Em podries ajudar a resoldre-les? #Un cop pujat l'imatge i desada la pàgina, com puc canviar el nom de l'imatge i la seva llicència? #En una galeria es poden posar les llicències de les imatges acabades de pujar? Uh.. aixo es tot :D Hamddan4 19:37, jul 4, 2012 (UTC) Galeries/slideshow A l'hora de voler pujar una imatge quan estas fent una galeria, no et dona l'opció a posar-hi una llicéncia, l'unica manera de posar-hi és anant a la pàgina de l'imatge? Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 10:29, jul 5, 2012 (UTC) Hola em podries dir on puc descarregar la serie de one piece completa??? contesta'm per el xat que estic connectat esperant una resposta i diferents opinions Sobre el que m'has dit del traductor Jeje.. la frase que m'has dit (la majoria de les persones que entren Impulsar mai sortir d'allà amb vida de Down) no l'he escrita jo, ho ha fet algú altra.. Mira que m'ho he llegit quasi tot, pero no he vist aquest error. Ara una altra pregunta sobre les Discussions: Puc fer-te tantes com vulgui? Esque estic notant que n'estic fent masses.. I puc borrar-te una discussió que t'hagi fet jo si crec que ja no es útil? Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 20:09, jul 5, 2012 (UTC) Animals Hola Dani! Primer, perdona no haver respost primer el missatge, era de vacances... Però bueno, gràcies per treure'm treball, ja he dit que fer l'article jo sol em costa molt, que sempre ajuda l'opinió i l'empenta d'un company! PD: felicitat pel logro dels 365 dies i per la idea dels logros d'articles imcomplerts! --Gaimon for Shichibukai! Drmorfeo (disc.) 09:05, jul 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Faltes Ja m'hi he donat conta tio xD, es que vaig massa ràpid.. no hi penso gaire, perdó, intentaré vigilar una mica més. Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 01:55, jul 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Benvinguda Gràcies per la benvinguda que m'has fet i intentare millorar per que s la primera vegada que estic en una wiki i...................... Bueno, intentare crear i editar per anar completant aquesta wiki de One Piece en Català i ara mateix anire a mirarme les normes i l'ajuda. M.M.Pujol Marcmpujol 17:40, jul 9, 2012 (UTC) Imatge Brook Ei! He vist que vas treure el Fitxer:Brook Thriller Bark.png de la galeria d'en Brook. Suposo que ho vas fer perquè totes les imatges són verticals menys aquesta. Doncs així que, es pot eliminar el fitxer ja que no té cap ús (de moment) o el tens pensar posar? Tu mateix xD 19:31, jul 15, 2012 (UTC) : Doncs sí que podria quedar bé, endavant! Per alguna cosa es poden canviar els colors (però jo sempre trec el blau super fluix que surt, el típic de l'anglesa xD). Per cert, m'ha fet gràcia veure "[http://ca.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Pierre?action=history cani d'imatge]" xD : 10:01, jul 16, 2012 (UTC) Categories Party Ei! Si mires el wiki activity veuràs que cada cop que algú edita s'afegeixen les categories de cop, com si les posés de nou altre cop. Mirant a l'historial, però, no em surt pas que s'afegeixin, per tant deu ser un error del Wiki Activity :S Et passa a tu? 09:32, jul 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: You need help Sí sí, està al MediaWiki. He buscat i ho pots trobar al MediaWiki:Common.js. De tot el que hi ha (que déu ni do), he mirat i són dues parts (que jo sàpiga). Clica Control+F si estàs al Chrome i busca això: # Des de: /** Collapsible tables ********************************************************* * * Description: Allows tables to be collapsed, showing only the header. See * Wikipedia:NavFrame. * Maintainers: User:R. Koot */ : Fins a: addOnloadHook(toggleInit); // # I des de: /** ************************************* /Dynamic Navigation Bars (experimental) /**************************************** : Fins a: addOnloadHook( createNavigationBarToggleButton ); Si no funciona podria ser que m'hagués deixat alguna cosa, per tant busca "collap" a aquesta pàgina i copia tota la seqüència de codis que contingui "Collapse", "Collapsible tables", etc. Lo que surt amb /// i estarics (que surt en color verd) són els títols per saber que coi bé apartir de llavors, perquè sinó és un lio. Com a cas extrem copia tot lo de la pàgina i segur que funciona, però no et recomano posar codis que no necessites al wiki, només els justos perquè recorda: codis = merder. Per cert, avui a vegades no se'm carrega bé la wiki i em surt el fons de l'any de la maria castanya, quins records xD. Vinga, a trencar-se el coco! Edito: jo no amagaria tota la plantilla, que només amb la foto no crec que quedi bé. Podries posar un apartat de "Més informació" i aquell sí amagar-lo. 16:59, jul 24, 2012 (UTC) Ajuda Doncs si, em faries un favor si m'ensenyesis com fer-ho i com saber quina llicencia te la imatge. Gràcies. Marc M. P. (discussió) 20:46, jul 24, 2012 (UTC) Atenció si encara no t'has mort amb el JS Ep ep! Ara mirant als blogs de la central per informar-me de la nova versió del MediaWiki (que suposo que hauràs vist petits canvis al wiki, com a les imatges que surt en blanc el requadre de pujades, etc, etc.) he vist que una de les actualitzacions de la nova versió és que ja no es necessita fer servir JavaScript per les taules plegades. Ara es pot fer amb un simple "mw-collapsible". Suposo que deu funcionar així: amb un Prova-ho primer a bola de drac que millor començar en bon peu abans de liar-se amb JS i si funciona ho podem provar aquí aviam què tal. 09:41, jul 25, 2012 (UTC) Imatge Hola! Sense voler he posat una imatge amb el nom "capítol 557" sense pensar-hi, i m'agradaria mes que s'anomenes "Pandaman capítol 557" per tal que no hi hagi problemes al editar el capítol 557. No puc canviar el nom, m'ho podries canvar? Foto Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 16:04, jul 29, 2012 (UTC) : Ja ho he fet jo. Fitxer:Pandaman_episodi_557.jpg així es diu. He posat episodi perquè ens referim a episodi si és de l'anime, i a capítol si és del manga (per evitar confusions). Tot i això, quan em vagi la RAW puc pujar aquesta imatge amb més bona qualitat i sense el logo aquell que es veu. : 17:19, jul 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Pisaro i més Sí, estic d'acord amb tu menys amb el tema "Relacions", que la secció va a part de la de personalitat (bàsicament perquè a tots els articles va a part). La secció "Relacions" és discutible, perquè en molts articles que considerem acabats no hi és i tampoc és una de les seccions més importants, és més una secció complementària (però si hi és millor que millor). "Aparença", "Personalitat", "Habilitats i Poders" i "Història" sí que hi han de ser. En alguns articles, però, costa saber què posar en segons quina secció. En Pisaro encara vulguis o no ha sortit i es poden intuir coses i bueno... omplir. Però hi ha personatges que només s'han vist i per posar a "Personalitat" que no se'n sap res de la seva personalitat i a "Habilitats i Poders" igual penso que queda lleig i tot, en aquests casos millor no posar les seccions. I bé, sobre les imatges doncs ben fet. Jo a vegades si en trobo de mal col·locades també les recol·loco. I ara no edito molt als articles perquè estic ocupat amb un experiment, aquesta setmana espero posar-me les piles altre cop! 14:35, ago 5, 2012 (UTC) Pirates d'en Roger He estat treballat amb els Pirates d'en Roger però em falta fer la plantilla de la tripulació, no sé com fer-les.. aixi que si m'ho pots fer tu...^^ I crec que un cop feta la tripulació ja podríem treure la plantilla d'article incomplert, no? Apa, gracies i adeu! ^^ Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 22:03, ago 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Bola de Drac Wiki T'haig de confessar que he estat mirant el seguiment des de fa uns quants dies :3 Si tots fóssim com tu, ja faria temps que ho hauriem aconseguit tot, ànims! *_* >.< 15:41, ago 6, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki Bola de Drac Ara m'ho he mirat i és un bon repte, però no se m'acudeix com posar-ho perquè només surti un. Potser després m'inspiro i em surt (ja et diria algo). Prova el teu pla B, però jo penso que la millor solució seria afegir l'interiwiki corresponent a cada plantilla de saga. O sigui: a BD afegeixes es:EP } i així igual amb les altres. D'aquesta manera, quan poses a un article d'episodis ja sortiria l'interwiki que t'interessa. Ara, potser, aquest era el teu pla B XD. Vinga no et trenquis el cocu amb els codis que només faltaria que els dos administradors estiguéssim igual! 14:54, ago 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Plantilles FUala tio, Gràcies! M'has aclarit alguns dubtes. Aprofito per preguntar-te si creus que ja està complert Pirates Voladors i així treure-hi la plantilla. Apa, res mes, ^^ Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 23:54, ago 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pirates Voladors Dit i fet, afegides les fotografíes. Hamddan4 (La meva discussió) 23:26, ago 8, 2012 (UTC) Corregir plantilla Hola Dani3po, he vist la plantilla de ciutadans de Drum i he vist que li falten tres ciutadans, l'Stool, en Tamachibi i la Negikuma Maria. Em faries un favor si la podries corregir ja que no se si sol ho poden fer els administradors o sino, jo no ho se fer. T'ho he demana't a tu, perquè vaig veure que li vas fer una plantilla a en Hamddan4 i he pensat que s'abres fer-ho... Marc M. P. (discussió) 12:39, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) : També si pots tindries que modificar la de les illes i localitzacions, per dos motius, a l'apartat no-canonic, hi posa dos vegades Navarone, i per que a l'apartat mar del cel, posa jardí superior i encra que no tingui pagina propia té el seu apartat a l'article d'Skypiea i s'hauria de fer l'enllaç cap aquell apartat. : Marc M. P. (discussió) 13:00, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) 13:05, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Salutacions Moltes gracies, he treballat per ha fer la plantilla lo mijor que vaig poder. Ja tinc alguna experiensia en un altra wiki, en la Wiki de One Piece en castellà, ara son el 5 en la taula del millors, y pujant ets clar :D Lo de les imatges hem sap un mica greu haver-ho fet tan impulsivament, hem vaig adonar massa tard que ja estaven pujades. He treballat molt en la wiki castellana, i m'ha adonat que aquesta wiki, podría millorar, i sempre que puga m'agradaría ajudar, i com no puc esborrar les imatges pujades, no podía fer res. Hem passaré per aquesta wiki cuan puga, y si esteu satisfets amb el meu treball, continuaré amb moltes plantilles, ja que en la castellana. he fet moltes. El meu català es a vegades una mica errónea, encara que vull ajudar, si m'equivoque ho sent. Acó de les imatges, crec que no ho he entés, que puje les imatges a qualsevol tamany i ja en la edició s'ajusta?? Ja ens veïem, salutacions ;) Nestor8.16 (discusión) 17:02, ago 26, 2012 (UTC) Ho he entés, tranquil, jo també pense d'aquesta manera, però a la wiki castellana, el administrador més actiu hem va dir, que els "portrait" debíen ser de 120px-120px, jo també crec que sería mijor de tamany adecuat i ja después es dimensiona. I sí, soc ha Valencia, pero estic aprenent, perque soc d'America, i hem costa una mica, per aixó dic lo de les faltes. Si esteu satisfets amb la plantilla que he fet, estic pensant en fer altres, com he fet en la castellana. Gracies, per les aclaracions ;) Nestor8.16 (discusión) 21:33, ago 26, 2012 (UTC)